Les sorciers du Chaos
by x3-Her0in3
Summary: Bah j'ai pas trop envie de faire un résumé parce que je sais que le résumé va être pourrave ! --' donc je vous laisse lire
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Dans une certaine école de magie appelée Poudlard, les cours avaient repris depuis plus de trois mois.  
Le 4 décembre, le jeune Harry Potter se leva avec une boule au ventre: ils avaient une interro' en Potions et il n'avait pas révisé. Il partit se doucher.  
C'est une fois habillé et pret qu'il rejoignit Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Ginny Weasley dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs petit déjeuner. Une fois sortit de la Grande Salle, il se dirigèrent vers la classe de Métamorphose. Le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore là. Ils s'appuyèrent sur le mur en attendant son arrivée lorsqu'un certain groupe de Serpentards très connue arrivérent.  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils nous mettent tous nos cours en commmuns avec ses serpents ?? pensa Ron.

-Alors Potter t'es pas avec ta p'tite amie la Weasmoche ?! Elle est surement parti voir ailleurs. J'la comprends te supporter doit vraiment être une épreuve de force, dit Pansy Parkinson.  
-La ferme Parkinson! dit Hermione Granger.  
-Au moins Drago lui ne s'ennuie pas avec moi. Il n'a pas besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Alors tu m'expliqueras pourquoi on le voit presque tous les jours avec une fille différente ?? répondit Harry, sous le rire des Gryffondors et de quelques Serpentards.

Pansy s'éloigna. Le professeur Mc Gonagall leur indiqua la direction de la classe. Ils s'asseyèrent dans la classe. Pansy lançait des regards meurtriers à ce cher Potter.  
À la fin du cours, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se dirigèrent en cours de Divination. Harry resta très distrait pendant le cour, lassé qu'on lui prédisent sa mort qui n'était pas encore arrivée.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Neville et Ginny. Ron dévora tout ce qui était à sa portée.  
Une fois le déjeuner finit, le trio se dirigea vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais à leur étonnement tous les éléves étaient présent mais ce n'était pas le cas du Professeur Malake, professeur de DCFM depuis le début de l'année.  
Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils étaient tous là à attendre devant la salle quand Albus Dumbledore apparut devant eux.

-Mes chers éléves je suis désolé mais votre professeur de Defense Contre les Forces du Mal a démissioné. Vous pouvez donc retourner dans vos salles communes. Sachez que je ferais mon possible pour retrouver un nouveau professeur.

Tous les élèves repartirent dans leur salle commune. Tous? Non le trio Gryffondorien questionnait le directeur du regard.

- Professeur... Quelle est la raison du départ du professeur Malake?  
- Et bien Harry, il semblerait que les récents événements l'ai perturbé... Vous feriez mieux de retourner dans votre salle commune.

Et ils s'éxécutérent.

-Chocogrenouille ! pronoça Ron lorqu'ils furent arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
- Quand même c'est grave... Nous avons BESOIN de ces cours, surtout en ce moment...

Je sais Hermione mais il faut avoir confiance en Dumbledore ! dit Harry.  
Les Serpentards s'étaient dirigés, eux aussi, vers leur salle commune. Un certain blond menait les autres.

-Super ! Encore des cours en moins, je vais pouvoir flemmarder ici ! Dit Drago Malefoy.  
-De toute façon si on sort d'ici on se fait tout de suite surveiller par la bande à Potter..., dit Blaise Zabini.

Blaise Zabini était la seule personne qui ait un jour pris le temps d'écouter Drago, tout comme Drago écoutait Blaise.

-Samedi on sera enfin tranquille ! Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coupés en un carré droit.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça Pansy? Demanda un garçon bien potelé appelé Vincent Crabbe.  
-Je dis ça parce que nous allons à Pré-au-lard et Potter et sa bande seront trop occupés à faire les boutiques pour nous surveiller.  
-Tu as raison, répondirent Malefoy et Zabini d'une même voix.  
-Il ne nous reste qu'aujourd'hui et demain à les supporter, dit Gregory Goyle.

Ils restèrent là, pendant plusieurs heures à parler.

x3-x3-x3-x3

Dans un immense château, sombre à l'écart de tout village, un certain Lord n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

-Lucius ! Bellatrix ! Cria pôur la énième fois le Lord Voldemort.

On entendit un petit craquement, signe de transplanage, et deux personnes apparurent devant le Dark Lord.

-Veuillez nous pardonnez pour notre retard, dirent Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange en s'agenouillant.  
-Nous avons du semer plusieurs aurors, dit Lucius.  
-Et il vous a fallu une heure pour ça ?! Vous êtes vraiment très lent vous auriez beaucoup à apprendre de ma fille.  
-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois à vous et à votre fille, si elle est si rapide que vous le dîtes pourquoi n'est-elle jamais sur les champs de bataille? Demanda Lucius.

Il se retrouva contre le mur une main sur la gorge. Celle de Bellatrix.

-Tais-toi Lucius, ma filleule a déjà tué plus de personnes que toi dans toute ta vie.  
-Lache-moi ! Dit-il en poussant le bras de la jeune femme.

Lucius sortit en rage du gigantesque bureau du Dark Lord.  
Quelques secondes après une personne à la silhouette svelte apparut sans un bruit devant Voldemort.

-Bonjour Princesse, dit Bellatrix en s'agenouillant.  
-Bonjour Marraine.

Elle s'avança vers le Lord.

-Bonjour Père. Vous vouliez me parler?  
-Bonjour ma Fille. En effet, j'ai une mission très importante à te confier.

...

x3-Her0ïn3

Laissez vos Reviews Please !!  
J'me ferais une joie d'y répondre  
A bientôt pour le Chapitre 2 !


	2. Des nouveaux arrivants

Merci à **Ma Bestahh' que j'aime** et à **so-delirious** pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir !!

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain matin, Drago Malefoy se leva avec un bon souvenir en tête. Un souvenir qui date de hier. Du cours de Potion plus précisemment. Le blond voyait encore la tête de Potter lorsque Rogue lui annonça qu'il aurait une heure de retenue pour ne pas avoir appris sa leçon.  
Le blond se décida enfin à se lever et à prendre sa douche. Une fois sa douche prise, il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir classique et d'une chemise noire également. En effet l'uniforme n'était plus obligatoire cette année mis à part les capes. Il enfila d'ailleurs la sienne avant de descendre dans la salle commune où l'attendait tous ses ''amis''.  
Ils sortirent de leur salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en bousculant tout le monde est en disant des _Sang-de-bourbe_ à bon nombre d'élèves.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table de Serpentards.

-Blaise on a quel cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda Goyle.  
-J'en sais rien je sais juste qu'on commence par Divination pendant deux heures.  
-Et après on a Soins aux créature Magiques, finit Pansy.  
-Nous allons avoir ''l'honneur'' de voir ce demi-géant qu'est Hagrid ! Dit ironiquement Malefoy.  
-Dépéchons nous le cours de Trelawney va commencer et si on arrive pas dans les premiers nous ne pourrons pas nous mettre dans le fond.  
-Oula ! Dépéchons nous ! Dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Ils se levèrent et se dépéchérent de rejoindre la salle de divination. En effet ce cours est un des cours les moins adorés.  
Lorsque le proffesseur Trelawney ouvrit la trappe au plafond qui donnait accés à la salle, nos amis Serpentards se dirigèrent vers les places du fond de la salle. Les autres élèves arrivaient petit à petit. Lorsque les Gryffondors arrivèrent ils envoyérent tous des regards meurtriers vers tous les Serpentards présent.  
Et Dumbledore qui espèrait une amitié entre les deux maisons... Ce n'est surement pas avec des attitudes semblabes à celles-là que tout allait s'arranger.  
L'odeur qui régnait dans la classe de divination eu rapidement un effet de somnolance. Sauf sur Lavande Brown et Padma Parvatil.  
Après deux prédictions de mort, envers Harry et Blaise, et trois prédictions d'accident grave, envers Hermione, Pansy et Millicent; les élèves descendirent un par un par la trappe et se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid, là ou se déroulait le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier des Doxys, dit Hagrid sur un ton des plus joyeux.  
- Quoi ?! firent la plupart des élèves.  
- Il n'arrête pas de nous faire étudier des créatures de plus en plus répugnantes, chuchota Hermione à l'adresse de Harry et de Ron.  
- Tant que ce ne sont pas des araignées ça me va... chuchota Ron

Hagrid enleva des sortes de draps qui recouvraient les cages contenant des _Doxys_, celle-ci en voyant la lumière du jour commencèrent à s'agiter fortement, faisant s'éloigner de deux mètres les élèves.

- Les _Doxys_ sont de magnifiques petites bêtes, souvent appelées _Fées Mordeuses _.  
- Magnifiques ? Elles sont répugnantes ! s'écria Lavande Brown.  
- Lavande je ne te permets pas de...  
- Hagrid ! interpella une voix.

Les élèves se retournèrent immédiatement vers la source de cette interruption.

- Professeur Mac Gonagall ? Que se passe-t-il?  
- Les élèves doivent immédiatement se rendre dans la Grande Salle... Et vous aussi Hagrid... Dit Mc Go, souriante.

Les élèves se dirigèrent d'un pas très rapide vers la Grande Salle.  
Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Albus Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Mes chers élèves, je voudrais, tout d'abord, vous annoncer que vos cours seront supprimès aujourd'hui.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle.

- Si j'ai pris cette décision c'est pour permettre l'intégration de douze nouveaux élèves. Oui j'ai bien dis douze, répéta Dumbledore sous les têtes étonnées des élèves.  
- Sachez qu'ils seront tous en 7éme année. Les systémes de leurs établissements étant différents, nous allons avoir recours au Choixpeau pour les envoyer dans leurs maisons. Je laisse le soin au Professeur Mc Gonagall de faire la répartition.

Mc Gonagall se leva, installa un tabouret devant la table des professeurs et pris le Choixpeau.

- Tout d'abord, les élèves de l'académie Solila, en Nouvelle-Zélande.

Six jeunes gens poussérent les portes et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, s'avancèrent en marchant vers la table des Professeurs.

- DUMAS Mectoba, dit Mc Go en posant le choixpeau sur la tête de la jeune fille à la peau halée, aux cheveux noirs,longs, et aux yeux marrons.  
- GRYFFONDOR ! s'écria le choixpeau, sous un tas d'applaudissement de la part des Gryffondors.  
- ROUNI Laurie ! appela à son tour le Professeur Mc Gonagall.

La même scéne que précédemment se déroula. C'est ainsi que comme pour Mectoba DUMAS; Laurie ROUNI, Marie GUILLET, Mathieu DELBROYNE, Brandon SEGUIN et Quentin CAMUS furent envoyés à Gryffondor.  
C'était à présent au tour de l'autre école.

- A présent, les élèves de l'Académie Entsetzen, en Allemagne.

Six autres jeunes gens poussérent, à leur tour, les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils s'avancèrent vers le Proffesseur Mc Gonagall. Ils avaient tous les six le haut du visage caché par les capuches de leurs capes de velours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux côtés du Professeur Mc Gonagall, ils gardèrent leurs capuches.

- Bien, commençons par DELROY Christopher, dit le professeur Mc Gonagall en posant, comme précédemment, le choixpeau sur la tête du jeune homme, qui se décida enfin à enlever sa capuche.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux bleu-vert et les cheveux châtains. Le choixpeau magique pris quelques minutes pour se décider.

- Je pense que tu as ta place à Serpentard.

Un réel vacarme venait de surgir de la table des Verts-et-Argents.

- Maintenant MAHE Tom.  
- SERPENTARD ! s'écria le choixpeau après quelques instants.  
- GREENLEAF Legolas.  
- Serpentard ! cria le choixpeau quelques secondes après avoir été posé sur la tête du nouvel arrivant.  
- LAUNAY Julie.

C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs assez courts et aux yeux verts clairs.

- Serpentard ! cria le choixpeau.  
- MORWANN Kimberley.

La jeune fille retira sa capuche et laissa apparaître un cascade de cheveux roux et blonds, lègérément bouclés lui tombant aux milieux du dos, elle possédait également des yeux bleus étrangement clairs.

- SERPENTARD ! déclara le choixpeau alors qu'il venait à peine de toucher le sommet du crane de la demoiselle.  
- Et enfin ZABINI Bellatrissa.

Sous les regards surpris des élèves, la jeune demoiselle enleva à son tour sa capuche, révélant une chevelure noire, légérement ondulée, tombant sur ses reins, et des yeux aussi sombres que peuvent l'être les Ténébres.

- SERPENTARD ! s'écria la choixpeau avant même d'effleurer la tête de la jeune fille.  
- Bien, reprit le Professeur Dumbledore, maintenant que nos nouveaux arrivants ont été répartis, je vous laisse retouner à vos occupations avant le repas de ce midi.

Les élèves sortirent bruyamment sauf quelques Serpentards.

- Bellatrissa !! Kimberley !! Julie !! appela Blaise Zabini alors que les trois jeunes demoiselles discutaient avec leurs amies  
- Bonjour Blaise, dirent-elles en se retournant.  
- Tu nous présentes pas tes amis, dit Drago Malefoy alors que le trio Gryffondorien venait de quitter la salle avec un regard noir envers les nouveaux arrivants.  
- Bien sur, dit Blaise. Alors Kimberley et Julie sont des amis d'enfance de Bellatrissa et moi, Tom, Legolas et Christopher sont des amis de Entsetzen que j'ai connu grâce à Kim', Julie et Bellatrissa et... Bellatrissa est ma cousine.  
- Nous nous sommes... commença Drago.  
- Drago Malefoy... dit Kimberley Morwann.  
-... Gregory Goyle... dit Tom Mahe.  
-... Vincent Crabbe... dit Julie Launay.  
-... Pansy Parkinson... dit Legolas Greenleaf.  
-... et Millicent Bulstrode. finit Christopher Delroy.

Drago Malefoy et tout ses amis, exceptés Blaise, était surpris d'être connus par des allemands, bien que Blaise soit d'origine allemande.

- Euh... Bellatrissa ?!  
- Oui Blaise ?  
- J'peux te parler s'il te plait.  
- Bien sur.

Ils s'écartèrent du reste du groupe pour ne pas être entendu, mais les 6 nouveaux Serpentard étaient sûrs de savoir de quoi ils allaient parler.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi êtes-VOUS ici? demanda calmement Blaise.  
- La seule chose que tu dois savoir c'est que nous sommes en mission.  
- Mais...  
-Mais rien ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus Blaise, aussi non tu sais que je te l'aurais dit.  
- Oui.

Il s'apprétait à rejoindre Drago lorsqu'elle le retint par le bras.

- Une dernière chose... Tu ne dois rien dire à personne sur qui nous sommes vraiment... sur la raison de notre venue.  
- Même Drago ne doit pas être au courant?  
- Personne Blaise ! Personne ! Et Malefoy n'est pas une exception...  
- Très bien.

C'est ensemble qu'ils passèrent leur journée, dans le parcs, dans la grande salle, sur le terrain de Quidditch et dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

...

x3-_H_er_0_ïn_3_

Laissez vos reviews Please !!  
J'vous n'aime !!


End file.
